


Together

by Rhoa Lajak (cw151)



Series: After [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/Rhoa%20Lajak
Summary: Gendry can’t sleep. Neither can Arya.





	Together

Gendry turned for the umpteenth time that night and suppressed a frustrated sigh. 

 

His body was beyond exhaustion. Save for a brief nap, he hadn’t slept for two whole days. He’d forged, then fought, then dragged around corpses and debris, and now every part of his body was sore and tired. But still he couldn’t sleep. The raw energy from the battle was still coursing through his veins, and it kept both his brain and his body very much alive. 

 

It also didn’t help that he was so very cold. He’d already chosen the warmest point he could find for his bed: the storage loft in the forge’s ceiling. The fires of the forge never went out completely, and unlike the highborn’s rooms that had walls heated with hot spring water, the smallfolk’s chambers were quite cold even if they had a fireplace each. The chill just seemed to creep up on him everywhere. His feet felt like ice and his nose cold like a dog’s, no matter how deep he buried himself in his blanket topped with his coat. 

 

A sound on the ladder up to the loft made him perk up. His heart immediately began to race, and his mind suggested all kinds of gruesome pictures from the night before. Gendry tensed when he heard someone climb up slowly. His eyes darted to the foot of his bed where his hammer leant against the wall in the dim light of the forge. 

 

Gendry had to use every ounce of self-control not to jump out of his bed, grab his hammer and smash it against the head that appeared at the top of the ladder.

 

He was glad he had not given into his instincts when he realized who his visitor was. 

 

Arya. 

 

Their eyes locked in the twilight. Arya’s face was motionless, but her eyes were wide as she looked at him. She was wrapped in a huge fur blanket that looked wonderfully warm, and underneath, Gendry could only recognize a simple shift and cotton trousers.

 

His heart softened at the realization that if he’d heard her come up, she’d purposely tried not to scare him. 

 

Without a word, he lifted the measly blanket topped by his coat. Arya was by his bed in an instant. She put his coat aside with care, spread her fur blanket over his thin one, and finally slipped underneath the covers with him. 

 

Unlike him, Arya was radiating heat. She molded her body against his, buried her face in the crook of his neck and tangled her legs with his. She didn’t seem to mind his cold feet. 

 

Gendry pressed a kiss on to the top of her head as he wrapped his arms firmly around her small frame. 

 

Together, they finally slept. 


End file.
